Set the world on fire
by SeleneD
Summary: Caroline and Klaus get married. First tvd fic.


__**This is my first TVD related fanfic, so please be nice. I've had this idea in my head for weeks and this is what came out.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Set the world on fire~<em>

* * *

><p>Caroline stood in front of the mirror admiring how she looked. Her golden blond hair was lightly curled at the ends and swept to one side, over the shoulder. She moved her hand over her white dress, feeling the material under her fingers and inside she felt butterflies. This was her day, the day she had been waiting for and dreaming of ever since she was a little girl; today was her wedding day.<p>

The road to this day wasn't easy. Klaus had shown interest in Caroline after the Homecoming dance but she was so distraught over her brake up with Tyler that she called him names that a young lady like herself should not be using and sped away from him. The next time they met was a few years later, he found her in California, on the beach soaking up the sun even though they both knew it wouldn't work. He tried to be nice to her and say that he was sorry but she had no interest in listening to his excuses. She gathered her stuff and went back to her hotel when he had followed her to. The next night she had gotten so drunk that she had slept with him and when she realised what she had done in the morning she once again ran away. Over the next 5 years, Caroline couldn't stop thinking about Klaus. She never told any of her friends but she still had this nagging voice inside her that kept telling her that it was because she liked him that she had slept with him not the alcohol she consumed.

When he found her next time, she didn't run, she didn't even yell at him, she just smiled at him and kissed him. Klaus was shocked at her behaviour naturally, and she later found out that he had been following her for years, making sure that nothing happened to her. He also told her that he realised he loved her after she yelled at him the first time they met all those years ago. He fell in love with her strength, her fearlessness, her willingness to do whatever it takes for others and not taking any crap from anyone, even a scary original hybrid like himself.

Caroline never imagined that she would be a vampire when she thought about this day. Or that she would be marrying Klaus of all people but faith had it that they fell in love and this getting married was one of the things that he gave in to her, he loved her very much and didn't mind if he had to endure a day surrounded with people he couldn't stand, for her he would do anything.

All her friends were there for her; Elena, Bonnie and even Klaus's sister Rebekah who was the maid of honour. Her mother was looking at her and silently crying, happy that her daughter finally met someone who loved her and appreciated her for whom she was.

"Caroline, you look beautiful" – Elena said when it was time to go downstairs.

"Are you sure, is everything okay, it has to be perfect" – Caroline asked, getting into one of her neurotic moods.

"Everything is perfect, don't worry" – Bonnie said coming out of the other room and bringing flowers for the bride.

"Rebekah, tell me the truth, I trust you more" – Caroline asked and gave an apologetic took to the other girls.

It wasn't a secret that Caroline and Rebekah we're very close, ever since Caroline started dating Klaus, she and Rebekah have been inseparable, always together and always gossiping about their men. Rebekah was now dating Damon, much to Klaus's disappointment, but he knew he couldn't win against the two most important women in his life so he tolerated Damon whenever they come to stay with him and Caroline.

"It's time" – Jeremy said, peaking his head inside the girls dressing room.

"Okay, I'll be right there" – Caroline said and started hyperventilating.

"We'll see you downstairs" – Elena and Bonnie said and hugged Caroline before leaving her and Rebekah alone.

"I can't do this, Becca" – Caroline said panicky.

"Yes you can, just breath. Remember that my brother probably is listening to every word you are saying and now is having a heart attack because he thinks you won't marry him, it was your idea after all" – Rebekah said to her and laughed at the image of Klaus being something other than the usual cool, calm and collected hybrid that he always was.

"I know, it's just that what if; what if he will change his mind, or won't want me after a few years? Then what will I do?" – Caroline cried.

"You know just as well as I that that won't ever happen. I have never seen my brother so in love with anyone, and if anyone is going to change their mind, it will be you, because you deserve much better than my brother and he is annoying." – Rebekah said and smiled, making Caroline smile as well.

"Alright, thanks Becca" – Caroline said and hugged Rebekah, "Let's go before Klaus has a panic attack and murders all out guests".

If Caroline had a beating heart it would beat so fast that she would probably have a heart attack. She thanked her lucky stars that she had Rebekah next to her telling her to breathe all the time and remember whose idea this was in the first place.

When they reached the door to the hall downstairs, Rebekah let go of Caroline and went inside. Not a moment later Damon was next to her, holding her hand.

"You look beautiful Barbie" – Damon said, "It's not too late to run away"

"Very funny Damon" – Caroline replied.

"Alright, ready?" – he asked her and Caroline nodded.

The doors opened and music started playing as everyone turned to look at the bride walking down the aisle. Caroline was nervous, looking around at every smiling face that greeted her. When her eyes met the man standing at the end of the altar, all of her doubts disappeared and she felt the love in his eyes.

Smiling, she stood facing him and couldn't take her eyes off him. The rest of the ceremony was a blur to Caroline, she only remembered how Klaus looked at her; full of love and promise. And in that moment Caroline knew that she will never change her mind and neither will Klaus. She finally got her fairytale happily ever after.


End file.
